Ownership
by Calie1
Summary: A random night among many leads to a strange sort of revelation involving one really good pen.


Notes: Response to a prompt by **ari_g** . I'll put the prompt at the bottom so I don't ruin it.

* * *

A loud yawn filled the room and Oliver turned from his monitor to spot Chloe arching her back slightly, stretching her arms above her head and tilting her perfectly rounded bottom into the air. "Awake?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Doesn't sound like it." She turned her head to face him and in the light of the monitor he could see her eyes were open. "Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" She whispered sleepily and squinted at his monitor.

"Six."

"Six? Is that what that light is?" Chloe asked as she yawned. Closing her eyes against the brightness she snuggled deeper into the pillow. "I thought I was the one who stayed up working late."

"I'm still on Japan time," he reasoned.

"Well get back on my time." With another yawn she turned her head, the light of the monitor finding its way through her closed lids. "Come back to bed."

He sighed, knowing it was a losing battle, because hearing her call for him was all that it took. Closing the monitor he leaned over the side of his bed and slipped it under. After gathering his papers he'd been working on he leaned over her body and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I'll be right back." She made a soft noise of acknowledgement, but that was it. It took only a couple of minutes, but eventually everything was filed away in its place and he was crawling back under the sheets, sliding his body against hers. Propping his head up on his hand, Oliver looked down at her as he slid his free hand over her bare back. "Would it be presumptuous of me to ask if you missed me?"

"You mean am I going to jump out of bed making conclusions?"

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "Wouldn't want to scare you with crazy talk would I?" She didn't answer, but her body didn't move and remained relaxed against him and underneath his hand.

"I did miss you," she whispered softly, making it hard for him to determine if she was purposely being that quite or falling back asleep.

He left it at that, not wanting to delve any further into unknown territory. They'd tested the waters, that was sufficient for the moment. Dropping his head onto the pillow he angled his body so that his chest was pressed against her side. As he shifted his arm underneath his pillow something poked him. "Fuck," he whispered harshly.

"Hmmmm?" She inquired tiredly.

Grasping the offending object he pulled it out and rolled his eyes. "A pen."

"The Green Arrow, wounded by a pen," she teased and snorted softly, arching her back slightly and snuggling against his body.

Leaning over her, he nipped the skin between her shoulder blades. She gasped, her body going tense. "Uh huh, not so smart now." Clicking the pen so that the tip of it extended he swiped it over her back.

"Oliver!"

It was the most vocal she'd been since she'd woken. As she started to turn her body he pushed her shoulder back down. "Shush." This time as the tip touched her skin she didn't turn, only jumped as if startled.

"Oliver Queen, what are you doing?" She inquired as the cool tip of the pen slid over her back. "I swear you better not be writing on me."

"Soap and water Chloe," he reasoned as he drew small doodles on her back, then a smiley face in the center of her lower back.

"I'm going to kill you," she mumbled, but being to tired, didn't even bother to stop him.

"If you were you would have done it already. It must not bother you that bad," he said thoughtfully as he drew a simple sketch of the newest compound bow he was working on below her right shoulder.

"I'm to tired," she whispered, already being lulled back into sleep but the gentle, cool feel of the metal on skin.

For the longest time they were silent as the sun began to light up the room and he continued to cover her back with black ink. It was a mix of doodles, smiley faces, arrows, a couple of prospective designs for some compound bows, and her name written in script along her spine. He had to admit, it was a pretty good pen. "Did anyone ever write your name on the tag of your clothes when you were little so people knew who they belonged to?" He asked, not even sure if she was asleep or not.

"No, why? Writing my name on me so I don't forget who I belong to?" She slurred slightly into the pillow, sleep closing in on her.

"Not exactly..." She didn't inquire as to his meaning, and he was grateful for it as he slid up her body just slightly and rest the pen in the middle of her upper back, just below her neck. Seconds later he pulled his hand away clicking the pen and tossing it to the side to be forgotten. "Maybe next time," he whispered as he lowered his head and buried his face into her neck, "I can do the front."

"Don't count on it."

Sliding a leg over her own he pressed it in-between hers, forcing them apart as he brought his hand to the juncture of her thighs. She inhaled sharply as he slid his fingers over her, and he marveled slightly at the fact that she was already wet. Later, he'd ask if it was the simple act of the pen on her back that did it, but in the mean time he was content with moving his body over hers, parting her legs further with the addition of his other leg and pulling her hips up so that he slid easily into her wet core from behind.

She gasped, arching up into him, whining in the back of her throat as he moved slowly inside of her, taking her inch by inch.

Soon he was deep within her, filling every possible void. The soft tired noises that she had made in the beginning had escalated into sharp gasps and cries as she grasped the pillow and threw her head back.

Feeling his own release already nearing, Oliver slid his hand beneath her, found the small bundle of nerves and in moments drew her into her own orgasm. As she lay beneath him, arching her backside into him and calling out his name he dropped his face into her neck, continuing to thrust into her as he gasped, lips running over the words he'd left just below her neck.

Moments later he was on his back, chest heaving with her cheek pressed against it and her body curled around his own.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" She asked with a whisper, snuggling closer into his body and squeezing her arm around his stomach.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." He felt her teeth nip at his chest and he figured he deserved it for earlier and let it slide, instead lifting his head and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Go to sleep."

* * *

Just before lunch time Chloe woke to find Oliver already out of bed making breakfast or lunch, she wasn't quite sure which considering the time and how late they had slept.

Finding him still cooking in the kitchen with a smirk on his face she rolled her eyes and told him she was heading to the shower. By the ink she saw smeared on his chest and what had rubbed onto his sheets, she knew she needed a shower. If she could have found it within her to be annoyed with him she would have, except she wasn't. In fact, if she had to admit it, it turned her on for some unknown reason. It was the strangest thing in the world, intimate and erotic at the same time, him sliding the cool metal over her skin in slow strokes. She had been in and out of sleep, but it had seemed to go on for ever.

After closing the door to the bathroom and turning on the shower she turned in the mirror to see her back. With a grin and a roll of her eyes she shook her head at the designs. Some were almost childish, while the ones of the bows and arrows looked professional. Her name was written length wise up her spine in what she had to admit was rather attractive handwriting. Seeing more script peeking out from her hair she stepped backwards, closer to the mirror, and pushed her hair to the side to read it. And there, bold as day, it read:

**_Property of Oliver Queen_**

"Oliver!" Moments later the door opened, and there he stood, clad in only his boxer briefs and a piece of bacon in one hand. "What is that?" She turned away from him and pointed to her neck. "Anyone can see that!"

He shrugged, still smirking. "It'll wash off." Biting of a piece of the bacon he watched her turn her back into the mirror and stare at the reflection.

"Right. What the hell?" She asked as she glanced at him with narrowed eyes. Quickly, she turned back again to stare at the graffiti he'd left behind. At the site of him in the mirror stepping behind her she glanced at him.

"This way, next time," Oliver whispered as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "when I go out of town," and another to the side of her neck, "I don't have to worry about some other guy moving in on what's mine." Pressing a kiss to the spot where his name was he lifted his eyes to see her mouth slightly gaping open. Reaching his arm around her he popped the piece of bacon into her mouth and stepped back, gave her bare ass a firm slap and walked out.

* * *

Notes: The prompt was "Ollie, why is there a 'Property of Oliver J. Queen' written down on permanent marker on my *add a body part of your choice*?"


End file.
